


Mach was draus ;-)

by schnaf



Series: Valentinstagsallerlei [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Um zu verdrängen, dass er keine Chance bei seinem Schwarm hat, verkuppelt Marco seine Freunde und Kollegen. Doch eines seiner Dates läuft anders als geplant.
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Marco Reus
Series: Valentinstagsallerlei [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Mach was draus ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Und weiter gehts mit der zweiten Geschichte für heute! Wahnsinn, hier hat sich personaltechnisch seitdem einiges getan... Auch diese Geschichte ist aus dem Jahr 2014. Und dass das nun doch ein Weilchen her ist, erkennt man unter anderem daran, dass ich versucht habe, ganz unauffällig Kritik an Roman, dem Dortmunder Torwart, einfließen zu lassen...... :D

Seine Schritte hallen in dem leeren Gang. Nun, das wird sich gleich ändern, wenn er die Musik anstellt.  
Marco friemelt sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und wählt ein Lied aus. Ja, schon sehr viel besser. Klingt echt geil - die Akustik in einem Spielertunnel ist perfekt geeignet für ein Handykonzert, findet er.

Am Ende des Tunnels angekommen, dreht er sich um. Das ist der erste Blick, den man auf den Tunnel hat.  
Und er ist zufrieden damit. Die kleine weiße Couch steht dekorativ vor der Glastüre, hinter der man das Stufen, die zum Rasen führen, sehen kann. Auch von hier oben aus sieht das Essen auf dem Tischchen daneben ziemlich gut aus. Die ganz normalen Tunnellichter sind das Sahnehäubchen. Welcher Schalker würde nicht schwach werden bei diesem Anblick? Blaue Wände, weißer Schriftzug, ein Schalke-Spruch…

Besser kann man den Spielertunnel auf Schalke nicht auf ein Date vorbereiten. Alles lief nach Plan.

Doch dann piepst sein Handy zwei Mal. Es sind zwei Nachrichten, eine von Mats, eine von Roman. Beide haben einen ähnlichen Inhalt.

Sie blasen die Aktion ab, sie kommen nicht. Er hat den Spielertunnel umsonst auf Vordermann gebracht.

~*~*~

~ Einige Wochen zuvor ~

Schon eine ganze Weile lang sitzt Mats bei ihm auf der Couch und knetet seine Finger. Immer wieder sieht er auf und lächelt ihn nervös an. Doch als er wieder einmal lächelt, platzt Marco der Kragen.

"Was ist los, Mats? Was willst du?"

Mats antwortet nicht sofort. Erst druckst er ein bisschen herum, aber dann rückt er endlich mit der Sprache heraus.

"Marco, ich brauch’ deine Hilfe. Deine Hilfe als Oberkuppler."

Sofort setzt er sich gerade hin. Das war sein Stichwort.

"Wie, was, wer?"

Damit bringt er Mats zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln.

"Übereifrig wie eh und je. War was mit Benni?"  
"Das hat nichts mit Benni zu tun."

Hat es schon und das wissen sie beide. Irgendwann hat er sich in Benni verguckt, aber er hat absolut keine Chancen bei dem Schalker. Sagt zumindest er - Mats ist der Meinung, dass er das erst einmal ausprobieren sollte, bevor er aufgibt.  
Nein, er gibt lieber auf. Er bekommt Benni nicht, dafür ist Benni zu hetero und zu sehr nicht in ihn verliebt.

Und als Ausgleich verkuppelt er. Wenn sich jemand in seinem Umfeld verliebt - sei es in einen Mann oder in eine Frau -, versucht er, die beiden zusammenzubringen. Aber auch Dates organisiert er gerne. Wenn jemand seine Beziehung etwas auffrischen möchte, wenn ein Heiratsantrag ansteht, einfach so… Das ist gewissermaßen sein Aufgabengebiet und wenn er das macht, denkt er nicht mehr daran, was er für Benni empfindet. So schafft er es auch, Mats’ Einwände zu verdrängen.  
Er würde nur scheitern. Deshalb kuppelt er lieber.

Mats belässt es dabei, er geht nicht weiter auf das Thema “Benni” ein.

"Es geht um Roman."  
"Und wer noch?"  
"Na, ich."  
"Du stehst auf Roman??"

Das überrascht ihn sehr. Ihr Torwart in allen Ehren, aber dass er Mats’ Typ ist, hätte er echt nicht gedacht.

"Warum nicht?"  
"Weil…"

Ohje. Wie kommt er aus der Nummer wieder heraus?

"Weil er Torhüter ist und die sind komisch."  
"Aber…"

Mats’ Stirn runzelt sich, dann lacht er plötzlich.

"Doch nicht unser Roman! Dein Roman! Dein Kumpel aus Gladbach-Zeiten! Der Schalke-Roman! Roman Neustädter!"  
"Ist ja gut, ich hab’s schon kapiert."

Okay, das klingt schon sehr viel besser. Diese Kombination ist zwar auch unerwartet, aber nicht so merkwürdig wie Mats und ihr Roman.

"Okay, du stehst also auf Roman… Wie kommt’s?"

Mats zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Wir haben in letzter Zeit viel miteinander geschrieben und uns ein paar Mal getroffen… Es passt einfach, verstehst du? Am Anfang dachte ich, er ist ein ganz normaler Freund, aber dann… Ich will mehr."  
"Wie sieht’s bei Roman aus?"  
"Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Aber… Er mag mich zumindest, denke ich. Ich mache mir irgendwie schon Hoffnungen."

Na, das klingt doch vielversprechend. Dass er sowohl mit Mats als auch mit Roman gut befreundet ist, erleichtert seine Aufgabe ebenfalls sehr.

"Keine Sorge, kleiner Mats. Du hast einen Helfer gefunden."

Mats verdreht die Augen.

"Also, bist du dabei?"  
"Sicher."

~*~*~

Als hätte Mats neben der Türe gewartet, öffnet er sie sofort, als Marco klingelt. Nun ja, vielleicht hat er das sogar - Marco hat ihm ja gesagt, dass er gleich von seinem Besuch bei Roman zurückkommt.

"Was hat er gesagt?"  
"Darf ich erst mal rein?"  
"Oh…"

Mats tritt zur Seite, lässt ihn so in die Wohnung. Während Marco seine Schuhe und seine Jacke auszieht, wartet er ganz hibbelig neben ihm. Dann scheucht er ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Und kaum sitzt Marco auf der Couch, wiederholt er seine Frage.

"Was hat er gesagt?"  
"Alles gut. Du kannst dich beruhigen."

Perfekt ist es nicht. Aber das wird er Mats ganz schonend beibringen. Roman will ihm nämlich nicht sofort um den Hals fallen.  
Immerhin ist die Ausgangslage ganz gut.

"Er mag dich auch. So viel ist schon mal sicher, das hat er auch selbst gesagt. Wie es mit Liebe aussieht, weiß er nicht so recht. Irgendwie mag er dich schon ein bisschen mehr als einen ‘normalen’ Freund, aber irgendwie ist er da auch sehr unsicher."

Mats zupft mit den Zähnen an seiner Lippe und sofort tritt Marco nach ihm. Diese Angewohnheit hat seine Schwester Melanie auch und dann beschwert sie sich ständig darüber, dass ihre Lippen aufgerissen sind. Deshalb hat er es sich angewöhnt, grundsätzlich jeden zu treten, der an seinen Lippen zupft.

"Also… Was sagst du als Fachmann dazu?"

Nach seinem Tritt hat Mats sofort die Finger aus dem Gesicht genommen, also kann er sofort zu seiner Analyse kommen.

"Da geht was. Du musst ihn nur davon überzeugen, dass du der Richtige für ihn bist. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel."  
"Soll ich ein Date mit ihm… machen, haben, wie auch immer?"  
"Würde ich vorschlagen. Er hat da etwas angedeutet… Beziehungsweise: Er ist ins Schwärmen geraten. Er hat gemeint, wenn du etwas ganz besonderes für ihn organisieren würdest, hättest du ihn sofort herumgekriegt - bis dahin ist er sich nicht sicher, was er fühlt und was du fühlst."

Jetzt wandert Mats’ Hand in seine Haare. Seine Locken werden ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, als er daran herumzupft.

"Hat er gesagt, wie er sich diese ‘ganz besondere’ Aktion vorstellt?"  
"Er hat vom Stadion geschwärmt. Such’ dir ‘nen Platz aus."  
"Umkleide ist nicht gut, oder?"  
"Neee. Da fehlt das Feeling."  
"Dann…"

Kurz überlegt Mats, dann hellt sich seine Miene auf.

"Spielertunnel. Auf Schalke haben sie einen - wenn man die Vereinsbrille abnimmt - echt geilen Spielertunnel. Und den verbindet man mit vielen Emotionen. Warum also nicht eine mehr?"

Mats ist richtig zufrieden mit seiner Idee, das merkt man. Er redet auch einfach weiter, ohne Marco zu Wort kommen zu lassen.

"Noch dazu als Schalker… Der Tunnel ist geil. Kannst du was daraus machen?"

Marco überlegt. Als Mats seine Idee ausgesprochen hat, haben sich schon die ersten Gedanken dazu in seinem Kopf gebildet. Aber ein Problem hat er noch.

"Wie kommen wir da rein?"

Mats’ Antwort kommt blitzschnell - die Idee hat ihn richtiggehend euphorisiert.

"Connections. Ich frag’ Benni, ob er mir ‘nen Schlüssel besorgen kann. Also - ich besorge den Schlüssel, du machst den Rest. Okay?"

Sie schütteln sich die Hand.

"Deal."

~*~*~

~ Zurück im Spielertunnel ~

Das Lied, das er gerade eben erst gestartet hat, läuft immer noch, während Marco fassungslos die Nachrichten anstarrt. Er hat extra eine verdammte Couch in dieses verdammte Stadion geschleppt! Nur für Mats und Roman.

Okay, er muss sich jetzt beruhigen. Tief einatmen, tief ausatmen. Die Hauptsache ist, dass Mats und Roman zusammenkommen. Ihre Nachrichten sahen danach aus, als hätten sie sich vor dem Stadion getroffen - scheinbar hat sich das mit dem Date erledigt.

Als er sich annähernd beruhigt hat, kommt eine zweite Nachricht von Mats.

'Mach was draus ;-) M & R'

Die Buchstaben stehen wohl für Mats und Roman. Aber was will er mit seiner Nachricht sagen?  
Das rückt in den Hintergrund, als er trotz Musik Schritte hört. Wird ja immer noch besser hier - fliegt er jetzt auf und kriegt Stadionverbot wegen ‘unbefugtem Betreten’ oder so etwas?

Bevor er es schafft, das Lied abzustellen, erscheint am Ende des Tunnels, dort, wo er gerade eben noch die Aussicht getestet hat, eine Person.  
Ein Mann.  
Benedikt Höwedes.  
Benni.

Zuerst ist sein Kopf wie leergefegt. Dann, auf einen Schlag, kommen die ganzen Gedanken.  
Was macht er hier?  
Was hält er von dieser Aktion?  
Was weiß er? (Er hat Mats ja den Schlüssel gegeben.)  
Was soll er selbst jetzt tun?  
Warum sagt Benni nichts?  
Warum hat er sich nur eine Jogginghose und ein ausgeleiertes T-Shirt angezogen und darauf verzichtet, sich seine Haare zu richten?

Auf die letzte Frage hat er eine Antwort. Er wollte hier lediglich ein Date vorbereiten - er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sein Schwarm aufkreuzt.  
Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, was Benni hier macht.

Benni sagt nichts. Sein Blick gleitet durch den Tunnel, immer wieder. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist überrascht. Sieht so aus, als wusste er nichts von dieser Aktion.  
Dann nimmt er die erste Stufe, die zweite Stufe, die dritte Stufe… Er kommt Marco immer näher. Als er nur noch ein, zwei Meter von ihm entfernt ist, bleibt er stehen. Wieder betrachtet er alles ganz genau. Und endlich sagt er etwas.

"Äh…"

Marco entspannt sich etwas. Dass Benni genauso überfordert ist wie er selbst, gibt ihm Sicherheit zurück.  
Trotzdem ist es Benni, der weiterredet.

"Hat Roman deswegen Mats die Schlüssel für das Stadion gegeben?"  
"Roman?"  
"Ja. Roman hat geschaut, dass das Stadion heute leer ist und alles. Und jetzt, gerade eben, haben Mats und Roman mich abgeholt und hierher gebracht."

Mats’ Nachricht schießt ihm durch den Kopf.

'Mach was draus ;-)'

Oh. Allmählich kapiert er, was hier los ist.

"Benni? Weißt du, ob Roman auf Mats steht?"  
"Was, Roman? Neee. Der ist total glücklich mit seiner Freundin. Haben sich ja erst vor kurzem versöhnt, da war er heilfroh."

Damit ist alles klar.  
Es gab kein Date, sollte kein Date geben. Zumindest nicht zwischen Roman und Mats.  
Stattdessen steht er jetzt hier, mit Benni. An dem Ort, den er für ein - seiner Meinung nach - richtig schönes Date vorbereitet hat.

'Mach was draus ;-)'

Seine Hände zittern. Mats ist ziemlich gut mit Benni befreundet, Roman ebenfalls. Wenn die beiden der Meinung sind, dass ein Date mit Benni das richtige für ihn ist…  
Noch dazu steht Benni vor ihm. Sogar er erkennt, dass der Schalker ziemlich nervös ist. Trotzdem lächelt er.

Vielleicht haben die beiden Idioten recht.

Marco atmet tief durch.

"Willst du dich setzen? Und… Willst du Kuchen?"

Benni nickt, dann lässt er sich auf die Couch fallen. In der Zwischenzeit nimmt Marco die zwei Teller mit Kuchen vom Tisch. Einen davon gibt er Benni.  
Doch bevor er sich setzt, fällt ihm noch etwas ein.

"Trinken?"

Wieder nickt Benni wortlos. Also drückt er ihm ein Glas Sekt - wenn schon, denn schon - in die Hand, anschließend setzt er sich mit seinem Teller und seinem Glas neben ihn.

Die Couch ist so klein, dass zwischen ihnen kein Abstand mehr ist. Auf Marcos Armen bildet sich Gänsehaut.  
Erst recht, als Benni nach seiner Hand greift und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkt.

Sein Hals ist trocken. Er schluckt ein paar Mal, dann hebt er sein Glas und lächelt Benni an.

"Auf unser Date."

Benni strahlt. Benni strahlt ihn richtiggehend an. Und seine Hand zittert.

"Auf unser Date."

Sieht so aus, als hätte Mats doch recht.  
Sieht noch mehr danach aus, als Marco etwas später endlich herausfindet, wie sich Bennis Lippen auf seinen anfühlen, wie sich Bennis Zunge in seinem Mund anfühlt.


End file.
